Beauty and the Beast The Princess of Musicant Village
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Takes place after Forte's Joy. Forte is really a prince his family finds the 25 year old man and his new wife Beatrice. The village his family rules nearby. It was time for a new heir Forte or his no good older brother Octavius. Forte explains the law of his kingdom that the first son or daughter to enter becomes king or queen. The prince and Belle agree to join their kingdoms.


_Takes place after Forte's Joy. Forte is really a prince his family finds the 25 year old man and his new wife Beatrice. The village his family rules nearby. It was time for a new heir Forte or his no good older brother Octavius. Forte explains the law of his kingdom that the first son or daughter to enter becomes king or queen. The prince and Belle agree to join their kingdoms. I cannot give anymore spoilers!_

chapter 1

Today was an ordinary day. Forte and Fife were playing music for the people in the castle. Everyone was enjoying it especially Belle and Adam's young son Darren. Then there was a knock at the door. It was man. "I am looking for Forte." the man said.

Forte saw the man. "Nice to see you." Forte said.

"Forte your trail time is over like your brother's it is time you return home the castle in Musicant village." the man said.

The others were confused. "Forte is the second born prince of Musicant village." the man said.

Everyone was shocked. Forte decided to explain the situation. "In the law the king sends out his children to find the music of themselves once they reach the fourteenth year they return home. My fourteen years are up. It's time I head home. If the prince or princess have married during that time peasant or rich the one they are married to becomes royalty." Forte said.

"Don't forget to take off that wig," the man said.

"I won't," Forte said. He took it off and auburn hair was revealed.

"That's odd." Cogsworth said.

"It is but it goes back generations." Forte said.

"So I bet your brother is going be king." Belle said.

"My brother Octavius is an awful person selfish, conceded, he thinks kindness is weakness. He just loves money and expensive things." Forte said.

"Sounds like he'll be bad king." Adam said.

"We according to the law the first son or daughter who enters the coronation room on the coronation day becomes king or queen." The man said. "The others might go where they want to or where the sibling tells them to go." he added

They decided to go with Forte to his home. Forte was probably going to stay but the others were visiting. On the way there at night Sultan and young prince Darren found something. "Coronation day is tomorrow." The servant said.

Darren showed the piece of paper he found to the royal archivist Jordan. "Like it is the legend of the pea." Jordan said.

"Like the princess and the pea?" Belle asked.

"Yes the legend takes place in this area." Jordan said. "To find princess play the pea under twenty... twenty what?" He said. "It's torn!" he said.

"You mean this thing I found is about girls?" Darren asked.

"It's about marrying girls." Jordan said.

Darren gagged.

Octavius was busy in the throne room. He was going to be more greedy and selfish as king. Darren didn't like Octavius' thinking. "You shouldn't be king." Darren said.

Forte lead young Darren out. Octavius threw his shoes at Darren and Sultan growled.

"Why does the first born get to rule?" Darren asked.

"According to the law it is first son or daughter who comes in to the room that becomes king or queen." Jordan said. "But knowing Octavius he'll be first." he said.

It was coronation day. Forte was going to get his brother. They entered his room. "Where are my shoes!" Octavius said.

"You have several pairs." Forte said.

"I want to wear my bejeweled shoes." Octavius said.

"You threw your shoes at me last night in the coronation room." Darren said.

"I don't want to show up barefoot!" Octavius said.

"How about your brother?" Darren asked.

"Go get my shoes and don't let anything stop you." Octavius said.

Forte headed to the coronation room. The guards stood erect. Forte opened the door and saw everyone there. "Whoa!" Forte said and closed the door.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"Everyone is in there waiting for Jordan." Forte said.

"What did your brother tell you?" Jordan asked.

"Don't let anything stop me." Forte said.

"I think you stopped." Darren said.

Forte opened the door.

"Start the ceremony!" Darren said coming in.

Everyone saw Forte enter they were shocked. The choir started singing. Forte started down the aisle.

Octavius was in his room. Then his pet falcon Strain noticed something and nudged Octavius. "What?" Octavius said. He heard the music. "That music where are my shoes!?" he said. He ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"I don't understand," Forte said.

"Kneel Forte, by the laws passed down from my fathers I crown you, King Forte ruler of Musicant Village and the local area." Forte's father said.

Octavius came in. "NO!" he said. "I am the rightful heir the crown and the kingdom belong to me!" he said.

"It's the law Octavius Forte was the first one in the room." Jordan said.

Darren handed Octavius the shoes. "I sent you for my shoes not my kingdom." Octavius said snatching the shoes. "Come on Fantina let's go." he said.

Forte was shocked. "Forte you are king now." Jordan said.

"Octavius you are my brother and I love you so what I do is in your own best interest I assign you rule over the farming kingdom." Forte said.

"What?!" Fantina said crying.

Octavius vowed revenge.

Later Forte saw the carriage take off with his brother and wife inside. "There goes Octavius." Forte said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Beatrice said.

"Do you think Octavius will ever change?" Forte asked.

"I doubt it but change is inevitable your Majesty." Beatrice said.

"Your Majesty? To you I am husband, love, and sweet heart. " Forte said.

"Soon father." Beatrice said. She was holding something with a music note on it.

"What?" he said.

"It's a baby blanket." she said.

"You mean we're going to?" he said.

"Your kingdom is growing already." she said.

Forte laughed and spun her around.

To be continued.


End file.
